Coffee
Main= |rarity = R |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Milk |pairs2 = |paired1 = Chocolate |paired2 = Tiramisu |fa1 = Sakura Spirit |fa2 = Tanuki |recipe = Cheese Bread |food type = Beverages |birthplace = Ethiopia |birth year = 11-13th Century |cn name = 咖啡 |personality = Witty |height = 179cm / 5ft.9in. |likes1 = Chocolate |likes2 = Milk |likes3 = Tiramisu |cven = Jeff Schine |cvjp = Eguchi Takuya |cvcn = Xia Lei (夏磊) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote=I will make you taste the sweetness of angels out of the bitterness of devils. |bio=A standard businessman with very cohesive & strong leadership skills. His demeanor manages to attract many young women. He can be a little unpredictable. |food introduction=Coffee is a hot, or cold, beverage enjoyed by men and women. The aroma from a single cup of coffee can fill an entire room. It's the perfect wake-up call. |power = 1024 |atk = 29 |def = 11 |hp = 233 |crit = 965 |critdmg = 1414 |atkspd = 247 |acquire = * Summoning * Delivery * Airship |events = * Time with You |normaltitle = Awake |normal = Coffee uses a bitter taste to stimulate his teammates, increasing Atk Spd of the teammate with the highest Atk by 15 points for 4 seconds. |energytitle = Fragrance Torrent |energy = Coffee sends a torrential current to batter all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 180 extra damage. But there's 50% probability of dealing 90 damage to himself over 1 second. |linktitle = Super Fragrance Torrent |link = Coffee sends an aromatic torrential current to batter all enemies, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 130 extra damage. |pair = Milk |name = |contract = A bitter yet mellow taste. This is exactly the kind that will linger in your mouth after just one sip, never allowing you to forget it... I am Coffee. I'd be pleased to receive your guidance. |login = When I smell the sweetness in the air, I know that it's you. |arena = It has a mellow scent, did it arrive in a hurry? |skill = Are you ready to sink into the abyss? |ascend = I hope that I can leave a deep impression in your mind. |fatigue = Ha! - Not right now, but next time... okay? |recovering = Don't be anxious, just wait for me for one second. |attack = Are you ready to receive devil's gift? |ko = Does it stop here? |notice = Ah~ finally finished. It really takes time, just like extracting coffee. |idle1 = There is a spell of bitterness in my heart. Is it because Master Attendant is not here? |idle2 = I can't quite make sense of it, how the devil's delicious food captivates people in this way. |interaction1 = Why are you staring at me so strangely? Haha... You have milk foam above your lip. Come here, and close your eyes. |interaction2 = Do you want to try my bitter flavor? Or, would you like something else? |interaction3 = So eager to find me, what do you want? |pledge = Look here. After this, you will stay right here, in my heart. |intimacy1 = Oh, my sweetheart, you're so anxious, but it will burn. |intimacy2 = Sweetheart, I made a cup of coffee~ do you want to try it? |intimacy3 = Don't move, I've already surrounded you. I do hope you like this temperature. |skin = Leisure Time |skin quote = Revenue is up at the coffee house. Is it because Chocolate has been coming too frequently? |skin acquire = Skin Shop |format = png }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}